The Truth
by trily4ever
Summary: um, my story bout Travis and Lily. oneshot songfic, no real pairing... rated for one bad word, that's really notthat bad, but some people may find it offensive to younger children :P


**A/n ok, so here's after a dream I had… it was creepy… lol R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RFR, and the shadowy figure person's mine (all mine) i don't own Mac,I do own the song… and if anyone's wondering… the song was written for teh ff, it has nothing to do with my actual thots…**

Lily got on the plane. A shadowy figure sat beside her.  
"He's coming. He wants to meet you," the figure told her.  
"Who's coming?" Lily was confused. She had never been moreconfused in her life.  
"Travis. Travis is coming. He wants to meet you. What are you going to tell him?" the figure whispered.  
"Travis?" Lily repeated. She wasn't aware of any Travis'.  
"Travis. Travis Strong. You know? The guy you met on the net. He thinks you're 21, going to Mac, and you're married to a guy named Ray" the shadowy figure told her.  
"I _am_ 21. I _am_ going to Mac. And I _am_ married to Ray" Lily argued back.  
"Lily. You're 14. Going to Henry Roscoe High. And you're not in love with Ray" the figure replied. The figure drifted away.  
Lily fell asleep listening to The Truth by Missy Diana **(a/n that's fake. I'm Missy Diana. I wrote a song called The Truth. I'm not famous)**

_I don't know who you are_

_I don't know where to start_

_I've told a big lie_

_I wanna tell you the truth_

I wanna start over 

A hand was on Lily's shoulder. She looked up. The face was recognizable. But Lily didn't know him. Was this Travis? The guy that shadowy figure was talking about?  
"I'm Travis" the boy shook Lily's hand.  
"Lily" Lily replied.

_I'm gonna fly_

_But I don't have wings_

_I'm gonna ride_

_But I don't know howta drive_

_You're gonna know the truth_

_You're gonna know the truth_

_Bout me_

About me 

"I'm looking for someone. Her name's Lily. She's 21, going to Mac, and married to a guy named Ray" Travis told Lily. Lily gulped. "I think she has blonde hair and greenish blue eyes. Seen anyone like that?"  
"No" Lily lied.  
"Are you sure? She's supposed to be on this flight," Travis told Lily.  
Lily gulped again. Pressure was on her.  
Lily opened her laptop. And went on MSN.  
Suddenly everything hit her. She remembered meeting Travis. She remembered saying she was 21. She remembered saying she was going to Mac. She remembered saying she was married to Ray.  
How everything hit her? She had Travis on her MSN. She turned her iPod up louder.

_I wanna say yes_

_But I can't cause you pain_

_I'm gonna go away_

_But I don't know if I know howta_

Ya

Lily hid Travis' name on her computer the best she could.  
Travis hadn't lied about his age. He had told her he was 14. He was telling the truth.  
Lily couldn't take it anymore. She had to tell him.  
"Travis…" Lily started.  
"Hmmmm…?" Travis replied.  
"I know who you're looking for," she told him.  
"I already told you. I'm looking for a girl named Lily" Travis replied.  
"No. I mean. I know the Lily you're looking for" Lily told him.  
"Great. Where is she?" he asked.  
"I'm. Her. I'm Lily Randall" Lily replied.  
Travis was shocked.

_I don't know who you are_

_I don't know where to start_

_I've told a big lie_

_I wanna tell you the truth_

_I wanna start over_

_But sadly I_

_Can't_

_No, I can't_

"You're Lily? She's 21…" Travis trailed off.  
"Look. I'm Lily" Lily showed him her MSN.  
Travis was still in shock. He was speechless.  
"Ever wondered why I had no clue on what the hell I was talking about? I'm only 14" Lily replied.  
Travis ran a hand thru his hair.  
"Lil. Don't cry" Travis patted her back. "I'm not mad at you."  
"You aren't? I lied to you" Lily asked thru her tears.  
"Just as long as you don't lie about your age on the net…" Travis told the blonde.  
"I won't. Believe me" Lily replied.

_I'm gonna fly_

_But I don't have wings_

_I'm gonna ride_

_But I don't know howta drive_

_You're gonna know the truth_

_You're gonna know the truth_

_Bout me_

_About me_

"Good to know, Lil, good to know" Travis told her. "So…. I'm guessing you're not ACTUALLY married to a guy named Ray… or going to Mac, are you?" Travis asked her.  
"No. Ray's my best friend. But I love him" Lily replied.  
The Shadowy Figure returned.  
"You don't love Ray," the figure told Lily.  
"Then who DO I love?" Lily asked.  
"Excuse me?" Travis asked.  
"You can't see it?" Lily asked.  
"See what?" Travis asked.  
"A shadowy figure… she says I don't love Ray" Lily replied.  
"Shadowy figure? Lily, ghosts aren't real…" Travis told her.  
"You mean…? I'm seeing things?" Lily asked  
Travis nodded.

_No you can't see me_

_No you don't know me_

_But you can show me the way_

_The way_

"Are you alright?" Travis asked.  
"I'll be back," Lily said.  
Lily headed to the washroom. She splashed her face with the cold water and she saw the figure return.  
"Why'd you tell him you love Ray?" the figure questioned Lily.  
"Cuz I love him…" Lily replied.  
"You don't love Ray" the figure replied.  
"Who are you!" Lily yelled.  
The figure drifted away before she could answer.

_I'm gonna fly_

_but I don't have wings_

_I'm gonna ride but I don't know howta drive_

_You're gonna know the truth_

_You're gonna know the truth_

_Bout me_

_About me_

_I'm gonna fly_

_I'm gonna ride_

_You're gonna know the truth_

_You're gonna know the truth_

_Bout me_

_About me_

Lily jumped from her position. She looked around. She wasn't on a plane. She was in her Mac dormitory. Had she fallen asleep on the plane? No. the plane was a dream. The figure wasn't real. Being on the plane wasn't real. Meting Travis on the net wasn't real.  
But she had learned something: never lie about your age on the net.

_ya_

**a/n now I hope we all know… lol. So dija like the song? (or the lyrics, anyways…) lol**

**Review or I'll kill you (smiles innocently)**


End file.
